Changeling Connections
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Chrysalis has a heart of venom and a desire for revenge... But the plans of one Changeling might just change that. Rated T for violence and death. doesn't follow show. New Changeling designs by Starbat from DeviantArt. Chapter on Monday or so. On hold for now.
1. Mandible's plan

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about MLP. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own MLP, Hasbro and a few others do.**

**(Swamps of Equestria)**

She seethed…. Oh, did she seethe, they had taken half of her hive from her…

Chrysalis role from the waters, it restored her magic as she looked at what remained of her kingdom.

"Starlight Glimmer… It's time for Equestria to see what I'm capable of… And as for Thorax… It's time he learns what a queen can do…" The Changeling Queen said as she laughed.

**(Thorax's hive)**

There were many types of Changeling in the kingdom, they were born from a magic acorn, they were nothing alike.

There were dozens of drones which served as soldiers and the workers of the hive, they made up 50% of the hive. They buzzed around the hive at the moment.

There was the Generals who had reported to Chrysalis and led her armies, they had been born with enhanced intelligence and had more dragonfly like wings which made them faster and made them lighter. They also had scorpion tails which made them dangerous despite their roles. 20% of the hive they were, they were the nobles of the hive as well.

There were armored changelings, born with shell like wings around their abdomens and who served as the muscle and guards of the kingdom. They were slower, but could dig through dirt and were even stronger in combat. They made up 10% of the hive.

Then there was Changelings like him, the ones born with antennas, they were a rare breed, while they made up 10% of the hive, they were special. They had been with intelligence only worthy of them, they were also born with enhanced smell and hearing . They were perfect spies and scouts, and while their antennas hindered them in the air, their antennas acted like second limbs, capable of lashing out, grabbing, crushing, anything the Antenna Changelings could think of.

Mandible flexed his antennas as he hung upside down like a bat with the rest of the sub changelings. He knew most of his kind avoided changelings like him, they were spies, they were loyal to those who was a good leader.

"Chry…Salis…" Mandible muttered as the blue and yellow scaled changeling looked around, he hated his look, the only reason he didn't join his Queen in her exile was because he had plans.

"Mandible? You ok?" Mandible heard from a voice, he looked around and dropped down from the tree, the Changeling was a drone, a reddish crimson and pink one with pink eyes.

"Proboscis? You're here why? I'm resting due to that blasted… Blast." Mandible hissed; he had only been approached by only 2 members of the hive.

Proboscis, who continued to try and get him to be social and Cilia, his sister who he would never betray along with his mother and father.

"Well, Thorax wanted to see you, big king of the hive." Proboscis stated with a smile, Mandible rolled his eyes and slammed one of his antennas into the tree, shattering part of the bark.

"He's not a king, Proboscis. He is a usurper, a king can lead and make tactical decisions, he can't think his way out of a bag if need be. He also can only inspire the drones, he can't fight…" Proboscis heard from Mandible as the Changeling spy prepared to start his plan, he had to leave soon.

"Hey, at least he's a good guy! "Proboscis stated, Mandible would agree with that, he didn't hate Thorax, nor did he think he was a bad fit for a leader.

But the Changeling didn't understand war like Mandible and others did, if danger came… He would lead the hive to danger.

"Yeah, I guess, I need to go, Proboscis. You take care." Mandible stated before he flew off and then and realized Proboscis was going to a group of other Changelings.

He shrugged and landed in the forest, he needed to get going, he talked to his sister and said his goodbyes. He had to move onwards, he couldn't think of his hive and friends at the moment.

Only his plan took precedence of that, he flew into the forest, he would need power for that, much more power. He didn't get far into the forest before he cracked his back and then looked over his shoulder.

Proboscis and a group of changelings were looking for him, he flew off, he continued ever relentless to make sure that nobody would see him.

They wouldn't understand his idea, his idea was to find Chrysalis, but to confront her he needed power, much more power. He had his reasons, selfish or not and the last thing he needed was others to slow him down.

"Mandible!" Mandible heard and he turned and looked behind him and sighed, he didn't need this, at all. He opened his eyes, already knowing what he'd hear as he looked around and he sighed.

"What you going to do?" Mandible heard as he looked around.

**Author Note**

**Phew, first chapter done! I want to point out I know how this chapter contradicts with what is in the show. I will explain Mandible next chapter. I also want to point out that Chrysalis will be a major character in the story. Next chapter will be next week and will show Mandible talking and his plan. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: The new Changeling designs come from a DeviantArt artist named Starbat, check them out!**


	2. The hunt

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Changeling Connections. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own MLP, Hasbro and a few others do.**

**(Changeling Hive)**

"You want to what?!" Mandible heard and he turned back to the other Changelings.

"I am going to find Shapeshifter Swamp and absorb the magic of the swamp to find Chrysalis… I don't know what about that isn't clear." Mandible said, already ready to fly off.

"But why?" Mandible heard from Proboscis and he sighed and he went to fly off.

"Go home, Proboscis… I have my work to do and my plan is going to take longer if I stay here…" Mandible said and flew off before Proboscis turned to the others.

"I'm sure he will be fine… Maybe we should go and make sure he's all right." Proboscis said before they tried to follow the Changeling spy.

**(With Mandible)**

Mandible dove through the hills, flying, he couldn't fly forever. He did have several stops in mind.

He flew to the bottom of a hill and then began to walk down the hill, planning on walking to Cantorlot, where the Swamp might have been. He thought the other place was Ponyville.

No Changeling had been to the Swamp in centuries, but he knew that it would be the only way to gain the power to defeat Chrysalis.

But he wouldn't kill her, he wanted to talk to her, not kill her, he turned and made sure nobody was following him. No creature would accept his plan, most Ponies knew what the Changeling Queen had done and wouldn't aid him.

"I also can't rely on those Ponies… They trust her as far as they can throw her… Plus she'd kill them the second they got near her…" Mandible muttered as he continued his walk down the hill, he'd fly to Cantorlot once he got to Manehattan.

"I will deal with this myself… Like I used to do with the queen… I must reach the swamp, even if it kills me." Mandible hissed as he focused his magic to his disguise.

He was turned into a Blue maned, purple eyed, green furred Pegasus with a Cutie Mark of a cluster of trees and paint brushes.

"I must handle this… I will handle this, I will make the hive whole again, no matter the cost." Mandible said as his eyes glowed with magic.

"I wonder what the Queen is doing at this moment." Mandible wondered to himself as he prepared to put the plan he had conjured up for months into action.

**(Shapeshifter Swamp)**

Chrysalis walked around the swamp with the rest of her subjects sleeping or marching around, she sighed and sat down and looked through the swamp.

"Half the hive and Thorax took them from me… And now we're starving… He will pay." Chrysalis stated, she trotted around the swamp and began to think.

"This would be so much better if I had spies, Mandible let would already have a dozen invasions with me set up… And now I have civil war on my hooves…" Chrysalis muttered as she paced back and forth.

She might be ruthless; she might have been relentless. She did still care about her subjects, even in a slightly twisted way, she was still the ruler of her subjects.

"We will retake Equestria… Even if I have to fight a 2 front war to do it…. Thorax, you and that prissy Starlight will pay… And I have a feeling that things are going to go my way." Chrysalis said as she laughed and then went to rest.

"Let's see how many of your soldiers are loyal to you, Thorax…" Chrysalis said as she leapt into the waters below.

**(With Mandible)**

Mandible continued on his way, he stopped to crack his back and then continued to walk. Changelings did not really require food, they were unable to die of old age, a perk of their unique creation. He would stop to eat once or so and then he would continue his journey.

If he was lucky, he wouldn't run into a problem, he would find the swamp, he would drink from it. He would become much more then what he was, he would become much, much more than a simple Changeling.

"I wonder how Thorax is handling things, he isn't a general, he has never led a hive against our predators, he wouldn't last long without real soldiers… And most of the Hive hasn't fought since our queen has left us, we will never survive a year without the queen." Mandible stated as he walked, he continued to think as he walked.

"Hmm… And Thorax doesn't know the queen will seek vengeance, I do not want to fight a war with the queen if we don't have to." Mandible said as he flexed his wings and then looked around.

"I guess nobody is thinking of the bigger picture. I will have to do it myself then…" Mandible muttered as he flew into the air. He had his mission set for himself.

**Author Note**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out the origin of the Changelings is going to be from the Comics and not from the show. I also want to point out I am going to be portraying Chrysalis a bit differently. Next chapter will be next, next Thursday and will show Mandible in Manehattan and Chrysalis's next move. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	3. Trip to Cantorlot

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Changeling Connections. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own MLP, Hasbro and a few others do.**

**(Manehattan)**

Mandible liked the city, it reminded him a lot of the hive. He walked through the streets, looking for food, he knew he'd know bits and he couldn't just take food.

Mandible decided to settle on apples or something outside the city. He didn't have time to wait, get a job and wait to get paid. He decided instead to use the small number of Bits he had, all acquired back when the Hive had been a military empire and not the hive it was now.

"Hmm, I can stay for only a few hours and then I'll take a train towards Cantorlot… I could try flying, but if I did, it'd take several hours because of resting…" Mandible stated, he continued walking, giving a smile to the ponies around him.

While Mandible wasn't used to Ponies yet, he had fought them before and his kind had fed on their love, they were food and enemies. He also knew they weren't the enemy, if there were ponies unwilling to accept his kind and tried to attack or kill him?

He would fight then, but his plan was to get to the train station and buy a ticket.

"Sir, are you lost?" Mandible heard as he turned to see a Pegasus with a red mane, orange fur and a cutie mark of sea waves and a pair of stars.

"I um… Yeah, I'm looking for the train station, I'm new to this city and I don't really have the bits to really eat… New and all that." Mandible awkwardly said, he didn't expect to talk to many ponies, there were obviously going to be some he still would talk with.

"Oh, I can help! I'm Aqua Lily by the way." Aqua Lily said before she trotted away. Mandible followed her.

"Uh… Ok?" Mandible asked, already regretting his choice of words.

**(Shapeshifter Swamp)**

"Your Highness? We are ready at your command." Chrysalis heard from one of the Generals she had at her command.

"You are sure someone is coming?" Chrysalis asked, the General nodded and bowed.

"We are sure, one of your former spies and a group of your former soldiers." The General said, Chrysalis nodded and motioned.

"Go and handle the invasion, Clypeus… We can't win without reclaiming land… And we can't risk the entire force we have." Chrysalis ordered as the General bowed and went to gather his soldiers.

"I can guess who's coming… I said nothing would prepare Starlight for what I have planned… I'll make sure my new Changelings will not be swayed. I will crush Equestria in my hoof if I must." Chrysalis said, but she had to wait.

Her hive was weak and the new Changelings needed time to wait, she was ruthless, but heartless? She hummed and grinned.

"I'll show you, Starlight… You and Thorax." Chrysalis said and decided to see what 20 Changelings could do on their own.

**(Friendship Express)**

Mandible popped the apple into his mouth and tore into it with his teeth, Changelings, warrior form or not, were tough.

He continued to bite down and devour the apple before putting it into the bag. Aqua Lily sat behind him.

"Your heading to Cantorlot, right?" Aqua Lily asked, Mandible turned and nodded at this.

"Yeah, I'm doing that, I have to do something there and I had been planning to go there for quite some time. I've never been to Cantorlot." Mandible stated, it was a clear lie, the Shapeshifter Swamp was quite some distance from the city of Cantorlot.

He remembered Cantorlot, him leading Drones in defeating Guards, absorbing love from those they could… And then he and the Hive was sent flying miles away where they had barely recovered and flew away.

"You haven't? I've been there a lot of times, I have family there, you know!" Aqua asked, he turned and smiled as much as he was able to.

"I… Have family there as well, I'm visiting them there. I traveled from my new home towards here. I don't make enough money to buy a train ticket, though." Mandible stated, it wasn't a full lie, he was going to find power to meet Chrysalis.

Part of him wondered if Chrysalis had found the swamp, only the oldest of the Hive remembered the Swamp. He knew the first generation of Changelings were formed from the Acorn. They then became a species that could reproduce through eggs.

"Well, make sure to say high for me when you get there, ok?" Aqua asked, Mandible nodded and looked out the window.

"I'll make sure to do that." Mandible said, if Chrysalis found the swamp, it would allow her to forge another army, it had created Changelings from pure magic and materials in the swamp. He also knew it could empower a Changeling… For a price, it was a dark and foreboding place.

"I'll find her… Their see that this can end the right way… I just hope she doesn't lash out sooner or later." Mandible muttered, he felt bad for Aqua, but he'd make it up to her… He had to move once he was in Cantorlot, Chrysalis would move soon. He'd have to be quicker.

"15 minutes to Cantorlot!" Mandible heard from the conductor.

**(Fort Hoofseed)**

There were 30 guards in the base, all were arrogant, given an assignment like this to teach them respect, they were soldiers for Blueblood, just like the prince.

Clypeus grinned and waited in the grass with his soldiers, they crept closer and waited.

**Author Note**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out this first arc is going to be a bit short. I also want to point out Chrysalis's Changelings aren't old Changelings but new ones created from the Swamp. Next chapter will show Mandible appearing in Cantorlot and Chrysalis's soldiers attacking Fort Hayseed. Until next Tuesday or so, Lighting Wolf out! **


	4. The mutation

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Changeling Connections. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own MLP, Hasbro and a few others do.**

**(Fort Hayseed)**

Clypeus watched his soldiers advance; he had ordered 2 Changeling Drones to turn into Royal Guards and open the gate.

Changeling Drones were worth 3 or so Ponies, 2 if it came to Earth Ponies. He chuckled as he watched one of the guards get dragged away, knocked out from a punch to the head.

He watched another guard fall when he was slammed into the wall and then both of his spies were inside of the base. The base gates opened and the Changelings swarmed in.

Clypeus has never seen more fear on the guard's faces, they left nothing but fire and destruction in their wake.

**(Cantorlot)**

Mandible continued to trot through the roads of Cantorlot, he was about 20 minutes or so away from the Swamp, he had to reach the swamp before Chrysalis found out he was there. He couldn't handle the queen with his current strength and he knew she'd be preparing for a counterattack.

"She lied to us and used us… She didn't treat us right and banished anyone who challenged her… But she isn't a lost cause, Thorax and his Generals might think otherwise, I don't." Mandible stated; he couldn't bring Chrysalis back to the hive for a while. He knew she would try and take it back; he also knew many Changelings hated her, most feared her. He didn't blame them, but he couldn't let those feelings harden his heart.

"I wonder how Aqua is doing. I never got to thank her for helping me get to Cantorlot… I'll do it later." Mandible stated as he continued towards the swamp. He sighed and wondered if he'd be too late.

He looked around before he slid down a hill into the muck, he focused power back to his horn and his disguise split and he walked into the forest. He'd soon have his prize,

**(Shapeshifter Swamp)**

Chrysalis slept at the edge of the swamp while her strength recovered, she was slowly losing her need for love because of the swamp, but she knew the swamp didn't give without taking. She was awakened by the sound of Changeling Drones dragging cocoons into the swamp.

Her drones for example, were loyal to her and didn't require love, but they tired faster, their magic had to recharge slowly and they were less skilled at combat then the old Changelings.

"My queen." Clypeus said as Chrysalis opened her eyes, she looked over the captured soldiers.

"I said to destroy the fort, not to take prisoners…" Chrysalis stated, she got a nod as more Changelings, the others resting in the trees dropped down.

"I know, but we're trying to figure out their plans before we take them back to the fortress… I am surprised you are so docile, your highness." Clypeus stated, Chrysalis looked at the General, the swamp only created 2 Changelings a week. She was slowly gaining her hive back. She just needed to bide her time.

"I have nothing to gain at the moment from lashing out… And besides, I have a feeling something major will be happening soon." Chrysalis stated; Clypeus cocked his head at the queen.

"Something major, my queen?" The Changeling General asked, Chrysalis sighed, she wasn't used to this, but she couldn't do much while she was in no position to launch another attack.

"I just have a feeling; I know something is coming. Your surprised, General? I told you nothing is quiet or normal in Equestria… It wasn't that simple when Capriccio and her Golems laid waste to Equestria… The Battle of Hollow Point still fresh in my mind." Chrysalis muttered, she turned to the cocoons, keeping Guards gave her leverage, but she couldn't keep them.

Celestia would send scouts to find them and she would end up losing a battle since she didn't have her full strength back, nor did she have a desire for a full battle.

"Have them taken back to the fort when we're done then… I need to keep resting, we all do." Chrysalis said, she might be ruthless, but she wasn't heartless. She wouldn't order her hive into battle out of a petty need for vengeance.

She didn't know of what would happen tonight nor that 3 major changes would disrupt the balance of power in Equestria.

"I can only wonder what the rest of the world is thinking… I'm making my moves… Let us see what Thorax and the rest of Equestria will do…" Chrysalis said before she wondered off into the forest to see what she could do while her hive slowly expanded back into something she could use.

**(With Mandible)**

Mandible continued trekking through the forest, his plan once he had gotten to the forest were to find the swamp, use its power and then confront Chrysalis. He hadn't planned out much more then get to the swamp and hope it worked before confronting Chrysalis.

He would have made a more thought out plan, but he was saving thinking like that for reforming Chrysalis. He knew most of the hive didn't like her or were afraid of her power, he couldn't blame them, but he also couldn't view Chrysalis as a monster.

She had provided for them before and while he knew it was to fuel herself, she had never used her hive for cannon fodder to save herself.

"I have no idea what the swamp is going to do when I jump in… I know it takes to give… I could lose my horn… Or my magic… No, I think I know what the Swamp will take… And I won't run, I didn't think it would take all these hours… But I'm here and I'll not run." Mandible said as he walked, he entered a clearing and looked at the murky water… He looked around and saw nothing.

He sighed and jumped in, closing his eyes, he was curious as nothing happened for a few minutes…

Then he screamed as streaks of magic stabbed him, he felt them tearing into him like the legs of a spider.

He was being transformed, he felt pain… And also power after that, he growled as he mutated.

**Author Note**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out I'm not going to rush anything after this chapter. I just wanted to get to Mandible mutating. Next chapter is going to show Mandible's mutation and will begin the real story and will show Mandible meeting Chrysalis again. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	5. the Monarch

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Changeling Connections. Enjoy the 1300-word chapter. I don't own MLP, Hasbro and a few others do.**

**(Shapeshifter Swamp)**

Mandible felt like his skin was build shed as his screams turned into a roar, he was growing…. He was being transformed.

'This is like sharing love… No, it's more…' Mandible stated as he continued transforming.

**(With Chrysalis)**

"WHAT!?" Chrysalis yelled as she and her Changelings crowded around the water, it bubbled and glowed before a roar came out.

She and her Changelings leapt back as the water erupted and a being climbed out, its eyes closed.

"Is…. That a Changeling?" Chrysalis heard from her drones… It was… And yet it was something more.

The Changeling was as tall as her if not a little bigger, he was 9 or so feet tall… He was covered in the black exoskeleton that all Changelings who didn't share love, but there were spots of green… His teeth were nothing but fangs, all razor sharp.

His horn was twisted and gnarled like hers but looked like a sword blade as well… He had claws on the end of each hoof, he had a blueish black mane and his antennas had grown and looked like they somewhat formed a crown on his head.

His wings looked bigger, but as torn up as her Changelings, he had holes in the side of his mouth. She saw pincers alongside his mouth which retracted into his skin. She saw armor plating on his stomach.

The Changeling slowly climbed to his feet and slowly opened his eyes. They looked like jade green floating in pools of black, green pupils with black sclera.

"Chry… Salis…" The thing said, Chrysalis looked at it as if it shouldn't have been alive, it couldn't have been alive… But it was. She blinked, the voice sounded layered, like she had at the Cantorlot Wedding, the voice the lake had revived in her. She knew the voice through, as different as it sounded.

"Mandible?!" Chrysalis said as the beast climbed to his feet while looking at her, the Changelings gathered behind her in fear.

"Yes…" Mandible stated as he took 2 steps towards her, she refused to be intimidated, she was a queen… She is a queen; she'd regain her throne if she had to rip the kingdom apart… If they returned before she took the throne…

"What did the Swamp do to you….? You've…. You've changed, so much…" Chrysalis said, speechless onto how powerful the Changeling looked. He had shed his other form, but she felt no need for him to feed anymore within him.

"I jumped in…" Mandible hissed as he walked towards her, her drones flew to the trees as Chrysalis looked at the Changeling who seemed as strong as her.

"You sided with Thorax…" She hissed, Mandible looked at her as if hurt, but shook it off.

"I know he can't stop war if they return… I know you're not… Monster…" He breathed out; his voice sounded labored, weak. He had just mutated, she could… No, killing him served no purpose, Mandible had been part of her inner circle…

"You sided with him though…" Chrysalis stated, stepping closer, Mandible took a breath and continued, sitting on his legs. He wasn't used to his new form…. He hadn't thought the transformation through… But the lake had taken his old form and his new form as payment for his new form and its power.

"I didn't want to starve… My family needed me… Just like the hive needs you and him…" Mandible said, Chrysalis cupped his head in her hoof.

"I kept the hive safe, Mandible… The Maulwurfs… I led us against the Golems when she threatened to snuff us out… And he betrayed that, just because I lied about us starving more if we shared love…" Chrysalis stated, Mandible looked at the queen.

"I know… And we fed on the arrogant, the cruel… The ones who were truly as bad as us… Then we became greedy…" Mandible said as Chrysalis sighed and nodded.

"Thorax forgets Capriccio…. He forgets about Elegy and Madrigal, the Golems, Hollow Point. We were warriors for a reason, and he wants peace without realizing how weak that makes the hive." Chrysalis stated, she was ruthless, she lied, she stole and she killed… She wouldn't lie about them; Thorax had a point.

He also knew that the Hive was born a certain way, the Swamp had made them imperfect, he'd see Mandible as an abomination, a freak… She didn't, he was perfect, the lake had also restored her power… At the cost of her knowledge of the old hive… She knew of them, but it would take centuries to regain all of it. He had shed his old form to take a new one…. All for her, she guessed… Mandible always was selfless when it came down to it, his life was to the hive… He was loyal to those he cared about, and his kind.

"Hollow Point was 500 years ago…. Not many remember that moment in history… Nobody really does." Mandible said as he climbed to his feet, he was taller than her though.

"I am aware, Mandible… You came to fight me, didn't you? You assumed I'd be all angry and bitter alongside other things… I can assure you I'm not… Not at the moment yet." Chrysalis said as she looked at her subjects, they were scared and confused. She couldn't blame them; she had no reason to.

"Why…?" Mandible asked, Chrysalis chuckled and turned to her drones.

"I'll talk to you when you get the guards back to the fort…" Chrysalis ordered as the Changelings bowed and flew off before she turned back to Mandible.

"I still want revenge, Thorax took most of my hive, Starlight ruined my invasion…. But I'm not stupid, Mandible. I know fighting back now with only 50 or so changelings out of dozens and dozens with Thorax? I know fighting back at this stage would be stupid… I'm not so heartless as to throw my remaining subjects at Equestria… Plus I know Thorax won't be able to lead the Changelings like they were under my rule… He might be able to become allies with Equestria… But they won't be able to fight a war like my hive was… And then their come back, their see that fighting and conquering under my reign is better…" Chrysalis stated while she walked away, she knew part of it was a lie, all people of power sprinkled in the truth with lies. She turned to see Mandible still looking at her.

"I'm not the same, Mandible… I haven't given up my ways, but I've been able to start reflecting while my Hive recovers… I won't lose another hive to a usurper… And their see how much they might need me when the Sirens return to feast…" Chrysalis said before she walked into the trees. She would let Mandible rest and then she would see what he wanted, he had gone through the trouble of powering up just to meet her, she'd oblige him entirely.

"Wait…" Mandible pitifully said, Chrysalis stopped and turned...

"We're talk when you're not coughing on swamp water, Mandible… Rest…" Chrysalis said as she turned and walked into the forest.

Mandible tried to stand and fell to his feet, tired and unable to stand. He collapsed to the ground, exhausted and tired out entirely.

**Author Note**

**Phew, another chapter done! Mandible is finally mutated into his new form. I also want to point out that this starts the main arc of the story and will show off the main villain of the story soon. The next chapter will be on next Friday or so and will show Mandible and Chrysalis talking. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	6. A long discussion

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Changeling Connections. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own MLP, Hasbro and a few others do.**

**(Shapeshifter Swamp)**

Mandible woke up to rubbing his ears and groaning, he looked into the water and saw his new visage. Chrysalis had been correct when she said he gave up his old and transformed forms for this…

"I was beginning to think you would never wake up…" Mandible heard and turned to see Chrysalis sitting in a tree which looked knotted to resembled a throne.

She also looked like the holes in her chitin were finally patching themselves up…. Those wounds hadn't healed since the Invasion of Trot… When they burned the city down and drained Emperor Incitatus.

"You just can't stay out of the shadows like when you were one of my spies, could you?" Chrysalis asked as Mandible stood up and shook his now armored head.

"You left without even a word on where you went…. You swore to destroy Starlight…" Mandible stated as the Changeling Queen laughed in amusement.

"I also believe I can't carry out that promise anymore… The Swamp took some things from me to give my beauty and some new powers… I see it took your other forms from you as I said… You are like me now, Mandible." Chrysalis said as the new Changeling leapt onto the tree, his claws stabbing into it.

"I came to get you to see reason… And you said you've already seen it…" Mandible said as Chrysalis sighed and faced him more clearly.

"I have lost a lot of my power when the throne shattered, Mandible. I like most queens are nothing without a symbol of her rule, I came here… Here where we were born, I arrived to heal. I lost 2 things to the swamp in exchange for it healing my wounds and giving me new powers." Chrysalis said before she fully faced Mandible and looked deep into his eyes.

"You have very deadly looking eyes… I doubt Thorax would see them as nice and unique…" She said as Mandible blinked in shock and blushed before he spoke.

"You've never been this nice, not since we were all born…" Mandible said, Chrysalis nodded and her eyes drooped a bit.

"I have been sapped of most of my strength… I'm tired, Mandible… I've been tired for a while and I know it won't be for a while until I get my strength back… I've had my ability to feed on love blocked for a bit… You really get to think when you've been forced to spend over 3 or so weeks resting while your subjects have to handle business on your behalf." Chrysalis said as Mandible climbed so he was nearly standing in front of her.

"I've been thinking on things… I find it funny how Thorax thinks… We ripped through Equestria on a warpath and he thinks he can make nice with Celestia and the others… We both know there is always those who will only see the misery and destruction Changelings bring. I also know there's worse creatures then me coming… Ones worse than Tirek, Sombra… I think you know who I mean." Chrysalis said, Mandible's eyes widened in horror.

"You can't be serious… No! We destroyed her and her army at Hollow Point!" Mandible yelled as Chrysalis held her hoofs to her ears.

"Capriccio is coming back… And something else is as well, I don't know what, but I know it. Thorax wants to make nice with the ponies while there's war brewing… We won't last 2 months under his leadership… I at least know the Hive wasn't happy with my leadership…" Chrysalis said as Mandible looked at her eyes. They had deep circles in them.

"You haven't been sleeping well, have you?" Mandible said as Chrysalis laughed and patted her former subject on his head like she would with a toy.

"I'm glad you're so concerned… I nearly went mad with insanity before the first few Changelings emerged from the lake… I had nopony to talk with, I had no subjects to talk with. I might be ruthless and… A horrible queen who only worries about herself, but I get lonely just like everyone else. You came along after the next group of Changelings emerged from the lake." Chrysalis explained; Mandible jumped onto a branch above her to rest.

"You would never tell me this, you would call it weakness. You are real, Chrysalis?" Mandible said while Chrysalis said as she rolled her eyes and rested her head in her hoof.

"I'm real, Mandible. I've spent weeks thinking on things, I haven't been able to go around and steal love. I also haven't been hungry because of the lake… I'm still too weak to win a fight with anyone. I could lose a fight to one of Celestia's guards because of how tired I am… I'm going back to the hive with the others, you are welcome to come if you wish. I believe we're going to have more company anyway…" Chrysalis said before she leapt off the tree, landing on her armored legs before she looked at Mandible and then walked into the forest.

"She… She is so good at manipulating and playing creatures like chess pieces, I can't tell if she's lying or not. I have to go and see." Mandible said aloud before he leapt down as well and followed the Changeling Queen.

He needed to know what she was up to; Chrysalis wouldn't lie about Capriccio. She was an enemy who nearly wiped out the hive.

He also only knew one creature worse than Tirek. He hoped he was wrong.

**Author Note**

**Phew, another chapter done! Yes, the chapter is short, next chapter will be longer. I also want to point out for those wondering about Chrysalis being nicer? I will drop a hint the Lake is a two-way sword; Chrysalis gained some things and the swamp took other things. Next chapter will be on next Sunday or so and will show Mandible's friends showing up and Chrysalis and Mandible talking. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	7. Plans and Problems

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Changeling Connections. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own MLP, Hasbro and a few others do.**

**(Shapeshifter Swamp)**

Mandible sat in the middle of a hollow tree trunk; he was surrounded by a dozen Changeling Drones which looked at him in shock. Chrysalis sat on a tree similar to her throne.

"You still look tired…" Mandible said as he looked at the hive around him.

"I am…. You have anything I don't know you want to share with me?" Chrysalis asked, Mandible went to speak before one of the Drones rushed into the clearing.

"Your highness! General Clypeus spotted a group of Thorax's Changelings coming towards the swamp!" The drone said before Chrysalis turned to Mandible.

"Friends of yours?" Chrysalis asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice as Mandible turned from the crowd.

"I'll handle them… You stay here, they're going to freak out if they…. Ugh, I can't believe it. I'm going to kill him…" Mandible muttered as he walked out of the hive.

Chrysalis and her new subjects watched him while Chrysalis smirked.

**(With Mandible)**

Mandible had no idea how anypony… At all, knew where he was, he had been disguised when he had gotten to Cantorlot. He sighed and climbed through the trees; he was going to scare them… He looked like a monster, like the Changelings did before they shared love.

"Mandible! I know you have to be around here! We found out there was some missing guards around here from one of the ponies, he was nice!" Mandible heard from Proboscis, he sighed and jumped down.

Proboscis looked at him as Mandible stared the Changeling Drone in the eye, any regular creature would have screamed, or ran.

Proboscis smiled and hugged the tall Changeling who said nothing and blinked. Proboscis obviously knew that Mandible was Mandible surprisingly…. He guessed it had something to do with him being one of the only Changelings with Antennas outside of the hive at the moment.

"Mandible! I knew you were ok! I knew that when we found out you were in Cantorlot! I remembered hearing you talk about where the lake was and then we asked to see if anyone saw you go into the forest. I told them I'd go and find you and then tell the others." Proboscis stated; Mandible sighed in frustration.

"You seriously chased me all the way here when I said what I was doing…. And yet you seriously decided I need help?" Mandible asked, he crossed his hooves and sighed and returned the hug before he realized the rest of the hive would come soon.

"You need to go, buddy, I'll come back soon… I have to talk to some buddies, ok?" Mandible asked, Proboscis blinked before noticing something behind him.

"Oh, look at the Changelings that look like the old us!" Proboscis said before Mandible sighed and decided what he was about to do was worth the risk.

He wrapped his antenna around Proboscis used his magic to try the teleporting spell. He and Proboscis vanished in a flash of dark blue magic.

**(edge of Shapeshifter Swamp)**

Mandible let go of Proboscis and then prepared to teleport away, he looked at the friendly and naïve Changeling like a Foal.

"You stay and tell the others to go and relax in Cantorlot, Chrysalis is in the forest, ok? She isn't in the best mood, ok? I have to talk to some friends, I'll talk to you soon, ok?" Mandible asked before he teleported away.

Proboscis smiled and then turned and walked away, eager to talk to the others.

**(Heart of Shapeshifter Swamp)**

Mandible dusted off his armored body when he appeared back in the swamp before he flexed his wings.

"I'm surprised they knew you're here… You used to be a spy." Mandible heard only to turn and be muzzle to muzzle with Chrysalis.

He collapsed to the ground as the Changeling Queen laughed, Mandible sighed and used his antenna to dust off his body.

"You always have to scare people?" Mandible asked, Chrysalis looked at her hooves.

"Well, I think it's fun from time and time. You got followed here? I can't believe you've allowed all that." Chrysalis stated before Mandible sighed and looked around.

"I'm pretty sure most Changelings know about the swamp where the first of us were born before we started growing in different ways." Mandible said before he blinked.

"I thought I said I'd handle him…. I'd have thought you'd want to rule over your kingdom while I handled this." Mandible said, Chrysalis glared at him before she sighed and sat down on the tree, she flew herself to.

"I also have to take care of my subjects and they were scared of… Proboscis, I heard his name was." Chrysalis said, Mandible nodded and looked at the sky.

"He wants to be friends with everyone, he's been like that since…. You know." Mandible said and looked at the scowling queen.

"Since Starlight Glimmer took my hive a few months ago? I haven't been able to make good on the threat I made to her… And I might have to rest soon." Chrysalis said, her eyes were already drooping, Mandible sighed.

"You really have been drained of your stamina by the lake, haven't you?" Mandible asked while Chrysalis yawned and nodded.

"You have never known me to be this tired without a good reason? I might be a lying, ruthless, love thirsty monsters for the most part… But I don't fake drowsy like this without good reason. I really am tired, I'm going back to the hive, I'll wait for you to come, we need to talk still." Chrysalis stated while she jumped down and slowly walked away.

"We're talk then, you know your why I'm here." Mandible stated, Chrysalis smirked and turned to the mutated Changeling.

"I know, I'm well aware… C'mon, we have to talk before any guards or anypony figures out we're here." Chrysalis said while Mandible followed her.

"You seriously think the Sirens are coming back to destroy us? You buried them under a mountain, they had been dormant for years. You sent us to check, Celestia even sent guards and checked herself." Mandible stated; Chrysalis turned to look at him.

"I can tell their still alive, I damaged their amulet at Hollow point, Thorax won't believe me and we won't have a lot of time… Now, are we going to talk when we get back, or are you going to take me away from my hive which needs me?" Chrysalis asked, Mandible sighed and shook his head.

"I'm going to find out if the Sirens are back… If they are, then I'm going to fight them…. Just like I did 500 years ago." Mandible stated, Chrysalis nodded and both walked into the forest.

Neither knew what would be coming soon, Mandible looked into the forest.

**Author Note**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Chrysalis will be different but I am trying to explain her being less evil. Next chapter will end up being on Friday or so and will show Mandible and Chrysalis talking and will show how her hive works. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	8. Chrysalis's plan

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Changeling Connections. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own MLP, Hasbro and a few others do.**

**(Shapeshifter Swamp)**

Mandible sat among what had to be a small swarm of Changelings who looked at him with awe, he looked around at them and patted one on the head, smiling.

"They aren't aren't fillies and foals. Their just young." Chrysalis said from her throne, Mandible turned from his stump to look at her. She smiled.

"They look scared and in awe…. You never told them about the Sirens and their Golems, did you?" Mandible asked, Chrysalis sighed and leapt down to look over her subjects, gently pushing one with her wing enough to walk towards Mandible.

"You think I want to tell them about giant rock creatures? You think they should know about Sirens that make armies bow at their feet?" Chrysalis stated, she turned to look at Mandible who frowned.

"Young or not, you think they shouldn't know our worst enemies aren't coming back from the grave to haunt us?" Mandible asked, Chrysalis turned away and patted one of her drones like Mandible did.

"I think war isn't something I want to consider…. Not yet, I don't want to have another hive hurt…. I might have been greedy and ruthless… But I also don't want to lose my subjects… They don't deserve that…" Chrysalis said, Mandible was used to her being full of venom. He had always been used to her talking about her subjects like they were just soldiers for her.

Either she was really lying… Or she was done being a horrid warlord… He didn't trust either, Chrysalis was good at pretending to make herself at convincing everyone.

"You still never told me how you plan to deal with the Golems and the Sirens… You buried a mountain on the Sirens…. We all fought them at Hollow Point… You know how that battle nearly wiped out our entire species." Mandible pointed out.

"I don't know…" Chrysalis said, Mandible blinked.

"What?" Mandible asked, Chrysalis grit her teeth and turned.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Chrysalis roared, Mandible backed off at her tone and the Changeling drones around her recoiled in fear, Chrysalis took a deep breath.

"I don't know what to do, ok? I don't have an army…. Thorax stole half of it… And I can't leave the swamp… I'm too tired to fight and Celestia has half of Equestria hunting for my head…" Chrysalis stated, Mandible frowned, he had an idea.

"We could ask her for help." Mandible said, he expected Chrysalis to blast him, she turned, he expected her to have a glare that could cut mountains in half.

She chuckled like a mare who had just been asked a question by their crush, it was a laugh. She grinned.

"I've invaded countless cities, destroyed dozens of homes… Brought war to her doorstep. I captured the entire kingdom and tried to turn them into food." Chrysalis stated, Mandible sighed and hummed.

"We can't fight a war with the Golems without help, Chrysalis… They nearly slaughtered us… I'm going to get us help, no matter if you want it not…" Mandible said, Chrysalis narrowed her eyes but said nothing. Mandible frowned before he cleared his throat.

"You need to rest; you'd be in danger even if you did want to hurt something… Besides, we have things to do…. You really want to take the off chance they won't forgive us and stay here until the Golems find us?" Mandible asked, Chrysalis shrugged.

"The Golems are going to rampage through Equestria anyway, we're end up dealing with them all the time…. We'd be having the same problem anyway, with the same result." Chrysalis said, Mandible sighed, that sounded something like Chrysalis.

"The Golems are going to come here first, Cantorlot will end up being first on Capriccio's list. She will come after Celestia and Luna first. We end up fighting a war sooner or later, we need help if we're going to survive. We're going to need help." Mandible said, he stepped off the trunk.

Chrysalis held up her hoof and sighed.

"6 of you… With him… General, come here, you're going as well…. Mandible, you get them to listen or I'm going to be very annoyed…. These are my subjects." Chrysalis stated; Mandible turned to look at her.

"These are our people…. I won't let them down…" Mandible stated, he walked away, motioning for the drones to follow him, Chrysalis turned to Clypeus.

"You sure you're going to wait until we're be dealing with the Golems or are you stringing him along until you get him to your side?" The Changeling General stated, Chrysalis smirked and sat on her throne.

"Your see General… Now listen, we have something to talk about before you go…" Chrysalis muttered. She watched Mandible leave and hummed and then sat down in her throne.

She wasn't entirely lying about the Golems and the Sirens… But she didn't want Mandible to know… They were playing a game with all of Equestria involved.

**Author Note**

**Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know it's a short chapter, next one will be longer. I want to point out that Chrysalis's plans will be explained sooner or later and Mandible will be involved heavily in her plan. Next chapter will be on next Monday or so and will show Mandible going to meet Celestia. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


End file.
